I Swore
by Netrixie
Summary: I swore, the day I married her, that I would protect and defend her. It seems now, as I stare at her, that I have failed." LM/NM, the story of their life in three seconds.
1. The Command

**Disclaimer: **We all bow down to J.K., Ruler and Creator of the Potterverse. Long may she live in peace and prosperity, with a staggering amount of people worshipping her for her mind and unutterable brilliance.

**Title: **I Swore.

THIS STORY IS CREDITED TO **Republic-Of-Heaven** FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR IT. Thank you.

**Chapter 1: **The Command

* * *

I can still hear his words ringing in my ears as I stare at him. My mind seems to cease functioning- I must not have heard him right. But no- he never makes mistakes like that. Then he must mean it.

Slowly I bring myself back under control, letting the rather… personal… nature of his request faze me for just a second. He waits patiently for me to acknowledge him, allowing me time to gather myself. He will not be magnanimous for long, I know, but I cannot seem to collect the scattered shards of my brain into one identifiable whole.

He is getting annoyed, I realize, and I allow a servile smirk to cross my face as I incline my head to my Lord and Master. But instead of answering him, I turn to look over my shoulder at the one behind me, bound, gagged, and defiant.

Time seems to slow as I see her past the curtain of my hair. She is bloody, my love, and bruised. But not broken. Though her body may be at the mercy of my associates, her will is not and she stares at me with a fearless gaze.

My heart clenches to see her thus. This is not who she is supposed to be! She is supposed to be the beautiful weapon, the loyal servant, the haughty noble. She is not supposed to kneel before her Lord in yesterdays clothes, covered in yesterdays blood, radiating hate and rebelliousness!

Her own sister kicks her in the side, sending her sprawling, but her clear silver gaze never leaves mine. I know she can see the hidden depths of my soul, I know she can read there what the Dark Lord cannot, and yet she remains silent. I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to rail against Fate for doing this to me but I cannot.

My fist spasms, the only outward sign of my conflict, and she knows that I will do it. That I will obey. And she just closes her eyes! She just… closes them…

The thought chokes itself off as I swing around to face my Lord, and I bow. Mockingly, but he never was clever enough to catch that.

"Of course, my Lord," I say finally as I remain in the deep, subservient bow. "Of course."

I stand and gaze into that creatures eyes and know that I hate him. He was never supposed to touch her, he- he smiles at me. And I, surrounded by the lies that have blanketed my life and made me who I am, smile back.

It will take but a second to turn around, another to finger my cane, another to release my wand.

Three seconds. Three seconds is all I have…


	2. One

**Disclaimer: **We all bow down to J.K., Ruler and Creator of the Potterverse. Long may she live in peace and prosperity, with a staggering amount of people worshipping her for her mind and unutterable brilliance.

**Title: **I Swore.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

One…

… memory…

_flash_

The first time I saw her was at one of the galas that the Parkinson's hold every year. I was bored senseless, yet even at the tender age of seventeen I knew how to hide my true nature.

I snorted into my drink at the thought. With my father for a teacher, I had learned to conceal my true feelings at the young age of two. George Nott gives me a surprised glance as he hears the sound, and I immediately glare at him, the best Malfoy glare I can summon.

He pales and turns back to his own conversation, leaving me to my thoughts. Good- he is a simpleton and a peasant compared to me. Who was he to comment upon anything I did? But my thoughts turned back to the woman who has just entered.

I see the family resemblance immediately, and my lips lift into a moue of disgust before I could force them to relax. Another Black, how simply- _perfect._ My blood boiled as I see the older one come in behind her, that Bellatrix bitch. Three years after the fact and I would never forgive her.

My prized stallion, worth more than her entire family, chopped up and used in a _potion! _A simple, common, unexceptional _potion_! The flute in my hand is the only thing that halts me from losing my temper entirely. I have been told, explicitly, that if one more six hundred Galleon each champagne flute breaks in my hand I will be forced to leave.

And while I would love nothing more than just that, my father would whip me for my disobedience. So I relax my grip and pass off the empty glass to one of the House Elves. My father gestures for me to come to him and I go reluctantly. I know what he is going to do, and I have to steel myself to meet the newest Blacks.

As I reach his side, Abraxas smiles at me and I stiffen. "Yes, Father?" I ask as politely as I can upon halting next to him.

His smile merely widens, however, and I hide the sick fear that he is about to surprise me.

"Lucius, come. Let us go and introduce ourselves to the new guests." I fall in behind my father with an inaudible sigh, and take the opportunity to perfect my mask. We reach the Black family with relatively little resistance- everyone know who we are, and no one is about to chance our displeasure by being the first after the hosts to greet the newcomers.

"Ah, Cygnus, Druella. A pleasure to see you again." My father's voice is warm- a false positive that the family does not overlook.

"The same, Abraxas. And how are you doing after our last meeting?" The adult's converse, leaving the children to show our obedience and respect to our elders by remaining quiet and patient.

After what seems like hours of small talk Father turns to me. I come forward, and he smiles as I play the game.

"This is my son, Lucius." I smile as pleasantly as I can at the people who bore that bitch Bellatrix, and they greet me with equally false smiles in return. Obviously Bellatrix has been telling lies about me. The poisonous glares I receive from her two younger sisters tell me that my guess is indeed correct.

Then the man, Cygnus, introduces me to his brood.

"And these are my daughters. Bellatrix, you know-" we smile at each other as two sharks about to fight over a hunk of meat might, and her father hurries on- "and this is Andromeda-" the plainest girl nods her head and I return the gesture- "and this is Narcissa."

As I gaze at her I can only think that she would live up to her namesake. Her hair is almost as fair as mine, and her skin about as flawless. As I think she must spend her days in front of a mirror she meets my eyes and my skin prickles.

They are silver, liquid pools of molten mercury that seem to freeze as they regard me. Even though I am shocked into immobility by her eyes I manage to incline my head to her as well, knowing that the entirety of the ballroom was watching. She watched me, and smirks- so slightly I am sure no one else can see it- and curtsies as minutely as she can.

My father stiffens at the disrespect but I merely smile. Then I revert to my mask, replacing the amusement with the bored, haughty, aristocratic face that the world sees. As I knew she would she flushes, the color a delicate pink that dusts her alabaster skin. My father relaxes. I have saved him the trouble of bringing the girl down a peg.

Our little group disperses, and the Zabini's move forward to introduce themselves and their daughter, a cunning little vixen I have had the displeasure of losing a game of chess to more than once. My father walks me over to the punch bowl and hands me a glass of spiked fruit juice.

As we drink together I notice the way he watches the Black family, and my stomach tightens as I recall a previous conversation. "Lucius you need to get married! You will produce an heir before I die or your funds will go to the Blacks!" No- surely not. No.

He turns back to me when he feels my gaze. "No, Lucius, I will not marry you off quite yet." It scares me that he knows me that well. "But soon," he muses, twirling his glass in his hands, "Soon."

And in that instant I know I have my work cut out for me.

_flash_

My father calls me into his sitting room as I return from my outing with Severus. I pull off my cloak and give it to the waiting house elf, along with my gloves, and I sit in the chair he offers to me.

"Yes, Father?" I ask, wondering why he didn't wait for me to get changed before summoning me. He hates Severus- precisely the reason I befriended him- and has previously demanded that I never appear in his presence wearing the same clothes the half-blood has tainted.

"What do you think of Bellatrix Black?" he asks me, and I cannot keep the sneer off my face as I think of her.

"She is a snobbish, ugly, and peasant-like in her actions. She has no control over her mouth and no concept of proper conduct in the presence of her betters. Not to mention the rumors concerning her sanity." A thought occurs to me, and I voice it. "Why?"

"Cygnus has given me the honor of presenting one of his daughters as a possible wife for my son." I cannot control the urge to widen my eyes, and I immediately protest.

"Father! None of his spawn are fit to marry into the Malfoy line!" I expect to be called to task for my impudence, but he nods.

"I agree entirely. Which is why I have asked your opinion on the matter." I understand now. He wishes to find out the one I am most enthralled with and deny me the right of her hand. So I devise my own plan.

"Well, if my opinion is to be taken into account," I say slowly, and then I wait until he nods before continuing, "then may I please beg for you to not consider the middle one?"

He thinks for a moment, and raises an eyebrow. "I found her rather pleasing to the eye, Lucius. Surely Narcissa Black is beautiful enough to warrant a second glance." I can see the calculating gleam in his eye, and it sickens me.

"Yes, I suppose. But I would rather marry the plain one than that uptight, frigid bitch who thinks she can out-wit a Malfoy." My voice is full of the peculiar combination of hate and distaste that I had perfected for Bellatrix. I know my father will notice that I now use it for Narcissa.

"I suppose I can see your point." Abraxas muses for a moment, and then tells me to leave.

I stand and bow to him briefly before I make the long trip to my rooms. Upon entering, I sit down on my bed heavily and let out a gusty breath. It is a dangerous game I play with my father, and I can only hope that I have played it well.

As I sit on my bed I recall all I know about Narcissa Black. Beautiful. Frigid. Proud. All elements that would make her a perfect Malfoy, as my father well knows. But it is more than my father's devious plans that holds my attention to Narcissa, and I contemplate those as well.

Since our first meeting I have been obsessed with her; quietly. It would not do, of course, for anyone to find out. In fact, I have hidden my obsession so well that those who call themselves my friends have started to confide in me what they know about her.

She has many enemies, I've been told. From the lips of those she has spurned has poured countless vows to break her and make her beg, to see her cold eyes filled with any emotion other that superior disdain. Another reason I pray that my father unknowingly aids me in my quest.

She is, apparently, the coldest witch south of the polar ice caps this side of the Atlantic. She has spurned the advances of almost every male who comes to her, excluding myself, of course. I have neither spoken to nor seen her since our first meeting. And from what I hear, she hates me more than I hate her sister.

It could be worse, I suppose. She could openly profess to love me, and that while that would be good for my ego, both my father and I would have crossed her off of the very short list of people I can marry. And I can't see her as that kind of person in any reality, really.

So now I can only hope I have played the game well.

_flash_

"Lucius, come to me."

The call from my father's office has me on my feet and moving before it is finished. As I enter his office, I stop, and bow slightly to Cygnus Black, grateful that I am wearing my tailored robe.

"Father. Mr. Black." I nod to each in turn.

"Sit, sit, Lucius," my father says grandly, waving me into my chair as he and Mr. Black resume their conversation. I am quiet and still, and I immediately find that I have been betrothed to one of the Black girls.

My heart is in my throat but I don't show it, and as the time goes by and paper after paper is signed by my father and Mr. Black in turn I remain in the same position, knowing better than to show my acute interest. Finally they turn to me and hold out a single sheet of parchment.

When my father beckons to me I rise and go to him, taking the parchment and scanning as he hands it to me.

"Sign at the bottom, Lucius." my father says, so I take the quill and dip it into the ink. Who am I to argue as I sign my name in my flawless hand writing next to the signature of Narcissa Black? When I put the quill back into its holder I contain the urge to smile by showing a façade of distaste as I see who my bride is to be.

"Thank you, Lucius. That will be all."

I bow to my father again, and to Mr. Black, my new father-in-law.

_flash_

* * *

The names of Cygnus and Druella are the actual name's of Narcissa's parents. George Nott I made up.

_Chapter Two- up and running. I'll see ya'll in an hour!_

_... hehehehe- that sounds weird... an hour, not a week or a few days... an _hour_... hehehehe_

Love you all!


	3. Two

**Disclaimer: **We all bow down to J.K., Ruler and Creator of the Potterverse. Long may she live in peace and prosperity, with a staggering amount of people worshipping her for her mind and unutterable brilliance.

**Title: **I Swore.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Two…

… memory…

_flash_

Again I quench the urge to shatter the champagne flute in my hand, reminding myself that I am soon to be a married man. My eyes scan the room, taking in the festivities as I calm my temper. It is a year after the first time I met Narcissa, and one week after I have become betrothed.

But as of yet, no one knows. The formal announcement has yet to take place, but according to my father, "Soon, Lucius. When I decide the time is right." I want to yell at the interfering old man, and tell him that Narcissa was my property now, and that I would not stand for the way these cretins are hanging off of her, desperately trying to get her to notice them.

And if asked why I cared, the answer would be 'Because she is mine, and no one touches what is mine.' My father would accept that answer, at least. He felt much the thing towards my mother. And it is good for him to think me nothing more than a duplicate of himself. I get away with so much more because he deludes himself into thinking I obey him blindly.

I look on as that bumbling fool Goyle tries to gain Narcissa's favour, and I watch her try to hold off his attentions with an icy shoulder. But he is one of the not so intelligent specimens of mankind- and he refuses to leave. And that is annoying me. Tilting my head back and emptying the flute, I turn to my father and excuse myself.

"Pardon me Father, Minister," I incline my head to both men, and continue, "I must take my leave for the moment. I have a little problem to take care of." My father smirks at me, and for once I bless that fact that we are so similar.

Placing the flute on the table next to me, I straighten and begin to make my circuitous route over towards my bride. I could feel her eyes on me as I moved away from the spot I had occupied all evening, and I smirk faintly to myself. She has been watching me as I have been watching her, and now she is wondering what I am going to do.

My face rests in its now-natural mask of icy indifference as I come up behind my betrothed. For but a moment, the conversation carries on, then as they notice me a silence falls. I smile inwardly. They are so easily controlled.

Narcissa looks over her shoulder and her eyes catch mine, the first such contact in a year. I incline my head, and I can feel the tension in the group of my peers escalate as I hold my hand out to help her rise from her seat.

"Narcissa, if may I have a word?" As one, the six teens surrounding her suck in a breath. Pureblood formality is a rigid thing. Unless one is married to, the parent of, or sibling of a certain person, their formal name is used. First names are reserved entirely for the former three relationships.

"But of course, Lucius," she replies, and places her delicate hand in mine as she stands. When she is ready, I place her hand lightly on my forearm, and lead her from the room. We walk in silence until the ballroom is well behind us, and I continue on. I know this house from my childhood, and I know its hidden nooks and crannies. Finally, I find what I am looking for and open the door for us to enter.

She does so, her shoulders tense with her nerves. I smirk to myself. She must think I am completely evil. Good.

The room is tiny, no larger than a secretary's office. It contains a small couch, a desk, and a chair. I gesture towards the chair and Narcissa sits stiffly, and waits for me to speak. I take my time.

"I hate your sister, Bellatrix, you know." It is obviously not what she was expecting, but she just nods her head to show her understanding. "Do you know why I hate her?"

Narcissa slowly moves her head from side to side, wondering where I am going with this.

"She came to my Manor uninvited, forced her was into my stables, killed three of my grooms, and stole my stallion. My pureblooded, Arabian, thirty- thousand Galleon stallion. Do you know what she did with it?"

Again she shakes her head.

"She chopped it up-alive- and used its flesh and blood for a Pepper-Up Potion." Her shocked expression lightened my heart a little. Good- she had nothing to do with that. "My father demanded reparations, obviously, and that is why your sister hates me." I paced to the other side of the room and back. "I am telling you this for no other reason than to tell you that I expect you to be a proper wife."

Her back slams straight at this remark- I think I have offended her. I smirk, and go on.

"You will refer to me respectfully, you will obey my commands, and you will in no way act like Bellatrix."

Finally she seems fed up with me and retorts, furious, "I have no wish to marry you! I have no wish to be your wife! No wish to obey your every command and carry your children! How dare you compare me to Bella? How dare you, when you do not know who I am?"

I stop pacing and turn to regard her fully. Her face is still pale but her eyes sparkle with rage and fury. I cannot help myself; I move towards her and grab her chin in my hand, lifting her face to the light.

Her eyes stare at me as I touch her for the first time, and they darken with her tumultuous emotions. I have never in my life seen such beauty. Narcissa is tense under my hand, believing me to be infuriated, but I cannot seem to be angry with her. I let go of her chin and nod, slowly. Her expression calms, and soon she is looking at me curiously, no longer afraid of what I might do.

"I have no use for a meek, servile creature that would obey me without thought." Her expressive eyes show her surprise, and I make a note to teach her to banish her emotions from her face.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a velvet box. Narcissa's eyes find it immediately in the well-lit room, and her eyes turn to mine, confused. I reach down and take her hand from her lap, and place the box in it. And then I walk away.

As she opens it, I can see the emotions she is experiencing. There is the shock of what she has found, the surprise that I would have gone through the trouble, and something else I cannot identify. She takes the silver band from its container and carelessly tosses the box onto the desk as she stares at the ring.

It is a curious blend of silver and white gold, so that barely visible swirls are in evidence along its surface. A two carat diamond as blue as the sea reigns over the band, cradled by the polished metal. After a long moment she looks back up at me, her silver eyes liquid. And she hands the ring back.

I reach out to take it, some part of me refusing to believe that this hurts. But as I make to put it back in my pocket, Narcissa picks up her left hand from her lap and holds it in front of me. I freeze for a second, looking at her hand. My mind is spinning but my hand reaches out to brace hers, and as I place the ring over her fingertip I look her in her eyes.

Narcissa looks back fearlessly, and as I slide the ring onto her finger, I smile slightly. And so does she.

_flash_

I stand uneasy, not that anyone would know. My mask is so firmly in its place that I am surprised I can still breathe. Severus claps his hand onto my shoulder, and even as my father scowls I turn to smile at him slightly, gratefully. He is standing for me, a breach of tradition since my closest relative is supposed to be in his place, but I could care less. He has been there for me since First Year, and I would not wish to have another usurp his place.

Narcissa enters from the rear of the hall, and my breath seems to stop. I had thought she could not get any more beautiful. I was wrong. I cannot even describe what is different about her- she is wearing no more makeup, there is nothing of her dress that I have not already seen, and the only jewelry in evidence is my ring and a necklace with matching earrings that were my mothers.

She is beside me before I know she has moved, and we turn to face the Minister. I cannot for the life of me remember his name. The ceremony starts, and we go through the motions of binding our lives to each other. In mere moments, it seems, I am facing her and she is facing me and I am repeating words I will never say again.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, take you, Narcissa Druella Black, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to protect and defend, till death do us part. So I swear- so help me God."

"I, Narcissa Druella Black, take you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to obey and respect, till death do us part. So I swear- so help me God."

We stared at one another as our magic's swirled and combined, locking us together forever- never to be parted.

The Minister turned us to face the audience, and spoke clearly. "May I present to you, Lord and Lady Lucius Malfoy."

_flash_

We are alone, and in my room. But we are not truly alone, I know, for my father and father-in-law are waiting outside my door for proof. I turn to Narcissa, about to speak, but the sight of her face silences me. She is pale, paler than she ever was before, and staring at me.

I realize she knows that her father and mine are waiting for the stain that will prove her purity, and I sigh. I gesture for her to take a seat and she does, eyes still on me. I frown, wondering what is going on in her mind, and take my outer-robe off instead. She freezes and her eyes widen, and suddenly the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach blossomed.

She thinks I'm going to rape her. Her mother probably told her I was going to, or maybe Bellatrix. My anger surges at the thought of her older sister, and Narcissa cringes back in the chair as she sees my face. I swear silently, furiously. And grab my wand.

Ignoring the startled jerk that pushes her back into the seat, I cast a spell at the door. It will prevent anyone from entering, and I can see she knows it by the look in her eyes. I sigh again and walk over to her.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask, and she stares at me, her face caught between startled and incredulous. I resist the urge to sigh again- she probably doesn't even know what sex is, aside from the abstract concept that a man will hurt her.

"Listen to me carefully, Narcissa. Give me your hand." She stares at me, and I lose my patience and grab it for myself. "Silence. I will not hurt you." Her face betrays her, proclaiming her disbelief. I gather my wand and whisper a spell, and the tip glows.

Narcissa stares, first at the wand, then at me. I force her to stand and I bring her over to the bed, her body getting stiffer and stiffer the closer we come. Turning her hand over so her palm faces up, I roll back the sheets and pull her hand out over the center of the mattress.

With the tip of my wand pressed to the center of her palm, I drag it down her hand. She gasps as her blood wells from the unmarked skin and pools in her hand. Carefully, I tip her hand over the bed and watch as the blood spills onto the pristine sheets. When all the blood has been used, I return her hand to her and she stumbles back, watching me with confused and wide eyes.

Gathering up the sheet, I crumple it until it is a mass of wrinkles. Looking over my shoulder I see Narcissa still watching and I drag her into the bathroom that is connected to the bedroom.

"Stay in here and if you can, start crying." She nods, confused and scared tears leaking out of her silver eyes already, and I shut the door, leaving it open only a crack. Making sure I am out of her line of sight, I unbutton my shirt, push up my sleeves, and rumple my trousers before going over to the mirror and taking care of my hair.

Finally sure that I looked thoroughly debauched, I gathered up the sheet and walked over to the door. Opening it, I find that my suspicions are correct and that my father and his new best friend are leaning against the far wall. I go out to meet them, and they look up from their conversation as they catch sight of me.

"Well?" Cygnus asked, "Was she obedient?"

"Yes," I reply truthfully, "Very obedient. Here-" I unfold the sheet to show them the blood and they leaned in to inspect it- "but she cried a lot."

"Hmm," Cygnus said as he stood again, "It's your job to teach her to do it."

"Yes, Lucius. Besides, you like it when they aren't exactly, how shall I say it? Willing." I restrained my anger at my father. I had spread those rumors purposefully, and it wasn't his fault he didn't realize I was still a virgin myself.

We chatted for a few more minutes before they started making sly comments about 'young men and their needs', and then they left. I returned to my room with relief. Shutting, locking, and warding the door took seconds, and then I held my wand tip to the sheet and muttered "_Incendio._"

It was pleasing to watch the sheet burn, I must say. I rid the floor of the ash and made my way over to the bathroom. Knocking on it lightly, I asked if I could come in. A muffled "Yes," was my answer, so I eased the door open. Narcissa was sitting on the edge of the tub, eyes dry, but she looked up at me when I entered and crouched in front of her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and she looked down at me, probably amazed that I could maintain my mask and my polite tone while kneeling at her feet and announcing my concern for her well-being.

"I am fine. All thanks to you, I suppose." Her wry reply had me grinning, and she stared at me in shock. Oh- I guess I've never done that before.

"I take my vows very seriously. Come-" I held out my hand and helped her stand- "I'll show you were everything is and they you can come back in here and get changed."

I slept in the chair in the corner that night. It was the best sleep yet in my short life.

_flash_

_Okay- chapter three!_


	4. Three

**Disclaimer: **We all bow down to J.K., Ruler and Creator of the Potterverse. Long may she live in peace and prosperity, with a staggering amount of people worshipping her for her mind and unutterable brilliance.

**Title: **I Swore.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Three…

… memory…

_flash_

It has been nearly two years since my wedding day, and I can honestly say- to myself, of course- that I am glad my father has died. He died in his sleep, the great fool, and never have I been happier. Of course, Narcissa has decided that I should act like I care about him, but only in public.

She was no great fan of his, either.

Today is his burial. He is to be interred next to his father and mother in the vault, alongside his wife. It is the same arrangement that is made for every Malfoy, and soon I will have to expand the catacombs. But today we are meeting the Blacks, Parkinsons, and Notts at Zabini Manor after the ceremony.

Narcissa and I are to arrive last, as the 'Guests of Honor', meaning as the first of our peers to come into our inheritance. Or rather- my half of it. It is fairly difficult to maintain a façade of caring for the man that wanted you to rape your wife until she gave you children. Although- he did allow me to marry her, I'll grant him that.

It is just me and Narcissa in the catacombs now; even the House Elves have left, giving us time alone with the latest Head of the Family. I stand with my hands clasped before me and wonder if I am going to turn out like him. As Narcissa wraps her hands around my own, I pray to God that I don't. I'll do anything so I just- don't.

When we get to the gathering there are the expected insincere condolences, and the anticipated questions. 'What are you going to do now?' 'Are you planning on redoing the Manor?' 'Are you expecting an Heir soon?' The last threw me off, and I nearly hexed Goyle when he asked me that. I was still angry with him for trying to woo my Narcissa.

"When we are expecting an Heir the Families will be the first to know." The tone of my voice actually cut through the haze of stupidity surrounding the other man, and he apologized and shuffled away. Narcissa merely raised her brow at me, and I returned the gesture. What did she want me to do? She knew I was possessed of a long memory for grudges.

We wandered through the hall, stopping here and there to accept more condolences and congratulations. For we were now the Lord and Lady Malfoy in truth. And that name carried great weight wherever we went.

Soon, we separated, deciding that it would be best to get this over quickly and leave. I moved over to talk to George Nott and Narcissa intercepted her sister Andromeda. I quickly dismissed the pair from my thoughts, knowing no one would dare touch my wife, and therefore her sister, while I was on the same continent. George was actually a veritable fountain of information concerning my investments, and we passed the next hour or so ignoring those surrounding us for our own interests.

Soon enough, though, I grew bored with the company and turned to seek out my wife. When I could not immediately find her, I was not worried, and went back to the conversation, as it had changed topics. The second time I looked for her and could not find her I grew annoyed, and left my circle to find her.

My discrete inquiries yielded no fruit, and by this time I was actively searching for her. When I saw Celeste Zabini exit a room on the opposite side of the Manse I stopped her.

"Ms. Zabini. Have you by any chance seen Narcissa?" I knew I could count on her to tell me anything- she loved a good chance to ruin other people's fun. Sure enough, the diminutive woman immediately provided me with directions and went in the opposite direction- I'm sure to spread discord among the guests.

I found Narcissa in a room of woman, all relatives of hers. I knocked discreetly on the door; and lifted an eyebrow as every head in the room turned to face me. Luckily, my Malfoy mask stood me in good stead and I managed to ask in my polite voice, "May I speak to Narcissa?"

Druella Black, my mother-in-law, stood and came towards me. "No, you may _not_."

I was shocked that this woman could say such a thing to me- would _dare _to say it. "And why is that?" I asked, my voice as cold and hard as these women had never heard it before. It worked, at least enough for them to rethink whatever dubious plan they had.

"Because you don't deserve her! That's why, you Malfoy- beast!" What had I done to deserve this? But I had had enough.

"Narcissa," I said, searching her out with my eyes and pinning her with them, "Come to me."

Bellatrix- my eyes narrowed. Of course she was involved- placed her hand on Narcissa's shoulder and held her down. I moved from my spot at the door and took three steps into the room. Though she was older than me, Bellatrix was the weaker in magic, and she knew it. And now my father was no longer around to hold my leash. That chore belonged solely to Narcissa- whom Bellatrix was restraining.

"Let go of my wife, Mrs. Lestrange." It seemed some of my fury was evident in my tone, because Bellatrix actually did the smart thing and moved back. A step- but she moved. I watched her for a second more, and then turned back to Narcissa. Stepping closer I held out my hand.

"Come." Narcissa regarded me for a moment, then placed her hand in mine and let me help her stand. The women in the room looked upon us with strange mixtures of condemnation, disgust, and hatred on their faces. Again I wondered what I had done- because it was very obviously the male they were mad at- this time.

I Apparated us home, leaving a note for the carriage to return as fast as was possible. I sat Narcissa down in one of the chairs in our sitting room and sat across from her.

"What was all that about?" The anger had yet to leave my voice, but now- with Narcissa to ground me again- I found I was able to be curious about it as well. But she wouldn't look at me, and for a few minutes we sat there in silence.

"Narcissa," I said, dropping all pretense from my voice, "what happened?"

And she started to talk.

"Bella caught me after Romi was through with me and brought me into that back room to meet with the Ladies in the Black Family. They wanted to tell me, they said that you-" her voice caught and I leaned forward.

"What did they say, 'Cissa?" The nickname brought tears to her eyes for some reason, and she wiped at them furiously as she went on.

"They told me you were keeping Mistresses. That Celeste, and Molly, and Lucerne Parkinson were sleeping with you and that you only kept me around because you needed a legitimate Heir."

I could barely keep the urge to slaughter her family contained. That I would _cheat_ on _Narcissa!? _I would _never _think of such a thing- much less do it! When I could speak past the rage in my throat I said, "I would _never _cheat on you Narcissa. Never." There was a ferocity behind my voice that made her head jerk up and she stared at me. I must look possessed. I was.

"Narcissa," I said, standing from my own chair and walking over to hers, "I swear to you that I have never, nor will ever, cheat on you. Ever." The last word was growled, and I pulled my wand out to seal my vow. Kneeling at her feet, I repeated the words, and added, "I swear on my magic and my life. I will die before I do."

That was the first time she had ever kissed me of her own volition.

_flash_

The day was dragging by so slowly that I felt compelled to rip my eyes out. Of course, Malfoy's do not rip their eyeballs out, so I settled with writing a letter to my wife.

_Narcissa-_

_I hate London, I truly do. I feel as if all the reasons I am proud of myself shrivel when I get here and settle into the graves. There is nothing I would rather be doing right now than help you settle the shopping bills, or exercise the horses. Hell- I'd rather be cleaning the house right now!_

_But I just thought I would take the time to say 'Hello,' and 'How's your day been?'_

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius._

_P.S.: This letter has a charm on it that makes this readable only by your eyes. So don't worry about when Andromeda comes over later- it will be fine._

I had to add that last bit- Andromeda had a problem with other people's mail- mainly that she read it.

About a half an hour later a letter came winging back to me, and I opened it with a well- hidden eagerness. The next moment, though, I wasn't eager as much as scared to death.

_Lucius-_

_You don't want to be at the Ministry? Then come home- we need to talk._

_Romi's not coming over today- and you should get here soon._

_Narcissa_

I managed to keep myself from running down to the Floo- fireplaces, but only just. There was a large part of me that wanted to Apparate, but I knew in this instance Floo would be faster. When I arrived in the house, I summoned Dobby immediately to have him take me to my wife.

She was stretched out on our bed, still in her nightclothes, reading a novel of some sort. When she saw me enter the room she sat upright and put the book aside. "Lucius!" she exclaimed happily, and bade me to come and sit next to her.

"Yes, Narcissa? What's wrong? Are you ok?" She seemed to be trying to speak, so I stopped asking questions and let her talk.

"I have a surprise for you." I felt a little annoyed, but then quickly banished the feeling. She'd never had a surprise for me before.

"Do I get to know what it is?" I asked gently after a few seconds of silence, and she looked at me again with those glowing eyes and I knew what she was going to say. "Oh God. You're pregnant."

She laughed, pleased that I had gotten it, but stopped shortly after as she realized what I was doing. "No horseback riding after four months, no unauthorized foods, no going out in the rain or after dark…" I would have gone on if she hadn't stopped me- in really the only way, I realized as she pulled back.

"What?" I asked defensively as she looked at me with those bright eyes. "You are going to have to do all those things, so why not get ahead start." Then something else clicked- she was _pregnant. _"Good Lord. You're pregnant. We're going to have a child." My eyes got wide- I couldn't help myself.

Narcissa laughed at me as she finally got the reaction she had been going for.

_flash_

They wouldn't let me in the goddamned room and they wouldn't take down the goddamned silencing spells and God-Damn-It! They wouldn't hurry up! My patience was at the breaking point as I paced in front of the door of the ward my wife was in. Nine months and she's fine, doing everything she likes to do, and then the day she goes into labor, they lock her inside for twenty-three and one half hours!?

I was going to go insane. I was positive of it.

Luckily the doors open finally and the woman looks scared to her core as she is immediately confronted with all six feet two inches of a furious Lord Lucius Malfoy. "Where is my wife?" I growl, not having the time, patience, or energy to care about my manners. Surprisingly, this voice works wonders as well because the squeaked and flinched away from me.

"She-um- r-r-right this way, Sir." The little woman led me through the rabbits warren that was the maternity ward of St. Mungo's and stopped before the labeled, _Malfoy, Narcissa._ "R-right here, Sir."

I just walked in, too excited to deal with the teenager (as I have decided she must be from her appearance). My wife is sitting up in her bed, cradling a tiny blue bundle to her chest. I freeze, and she hadn't noticed me yet, so I watch.

She is gorgeous, my Narcissa, and I hope fervently that the baby has taken after her. Finally she spots me at the door and gestures me over. I come slowly, not wanting to scare the baby. When I finally take my seat next to my wife, I look down into the bundle in her arms to see if he is awake. Solemn silver eyes meet mine and I very gently take one long finger and touch the boy.

"What did you name him, 'Cissa?" I ask, forgetting for the moment that there is another Medi-Witch in the room.

"I was waiting for you actually. Though of the names we have so far, I still think Draconus will be best."

I nod absently, and query "And the Godparents?"

Narcissa thinks for a second, and then says, "I think Severus should be the Godfather. Lord knows he needs a family of his own."

I glance away from the baby I have decided to name Draco and look at my wife. "Thank you," I murmur as softly as I can. I stay that way, examining my child, noting all the features that were distinctly his. Though his silver eyes are entirely his mothers.

_flash_

* * *

_So- chapter four, up and at'em. Celeste Zabini and Lucerne Parkinson- i came up with their first names. Blaise and Pansy's mothers, respectively._

_I'll see all of you later!_


	5. The Intent

**Disclaimer: **We all bow down to J.K., Ruler and Creator of the Potterverse. Long may she live in peace and prosperity, with a staggering amount of people worshipping her for her mind and unutterable brilliance.

**Title: **I Swore.

**Chapter 5:** The Intent

* * *

I am facing my wife now, gazing once again into her startling and disconcerting gaze. The gaze that is so much like our son's. Who is now safe in Potter's household, eating Potter's meals, on Potter's side of the War. The son that my Narcissa would give herself to save.

She is still sprawled on the ground where her sister kicked her, watching calmly as her fate is decided for her.

I see Severus in the background as I free my wand, and as I raise it to point it at the woman I love I can see that she loves me too.

That she has forgiven me for what I am about to do.

But I can never forgive myself. So I don't close my eyes. I swore, the day I married her, that I would protect and defend her. It seems now, as I stare at her, that I have failed.

"_Adava Kedavra."_

She stares at me as the emerald- despicable, _hateful_- light comes towards her. Her body slumps to the side, and as I turn to face my Lord the world is blurring. But my voice is steady.

"My Lord?" I wait until her gestures for me to speak. "Should I take care of the body? Or would you rather someone else?"

But he shakes his head, and calls me over. I go to him, my body not consciously under my control, and kneel at his feet as he places a hand on my head. _I am no dog! _My mind screams from the shattered remains scattered in my skull. _What have I done?_ But my face does not reflect the agony I feel- my face is a flawless, perfect mask of a loyal servant.

"My loyal Lucius," he mutters, and it takes all my formidable control to not do Potter's job for him, "It must have been hard for you to do that."

"No Master," I reply, and my voice slides like silk from my throat and caresses the visage of the creature I once served, "She was nothing compared to your favor."

Red eyes crinkle in a smile as he removes his hand and motions me to rise. I do so, and he turns me to face the others. "This is Lucius Malfoy," he says, "You knew him once as one of my followers. Know him now as my Second-in-Command." I take in the expressions of those watching me and my stomach shivers in disgust.

Envy, hate, and spite are evident, with two noticeable exceptions. Severus- who is not looking at me. My heart breaks further. And Bellatrix- who is watching me with a gleam in her eye that makes me fear for my life.

My Master dismisses me, and I go to the body in the middle of the floor. _"Levicorpus." _I mutter, and the body rises. _"Mobilicorpus," _and it follows me as I leave. I vaguely hear the meeting being released as I go to one of the Apparation rooms and close the door.

Dropping the charms holding the body of my wife, I catch her as she falls, and cradle her to my chest. It is mere seconds before I am again once in my Manor, and I walk to one of the rooms Narcissa loves, her solar in the East Wing.

As I place her on the couch my heart catches in my throat and I call for a house elf. When one appears, I immediately start giving orders.

"Get me her white dress from the closet in our room, a washcloth, and a pitcher of cold water." It goes to fetch the items and I start to peal the layers of clothing off of her body, tossing them to the side like the trash they now are. I take the washcloth and dip it into the water the elf has provided, and wipe the dirt and grime away. I know a spell would do the same, but I can't… no. I will do it this way.

It seems hours before she is clean once again, and free of the filth that had stained her. I dress her in her clean clothing, not noticing the tears burning fiery trails down my cheeks, and sit on my heels next to her couch as I finish. And suddenly I realize what I have done.

"It's the intent, the _intent_. I had the intent. Narcissa- wake up." My voice is low, and she doesn't respond. I see Severus standing in the doorway, and I know he thinks I've gone insane, but magic is the intent, the intent and I never intended to kill her.

"Narcissa," my hands find hers and I'm holding on, "please, Narcissa wake up." My voice is ragged, and I am faintly astonished that I have lost the mask that has always been part of my life. One of my hands lets go of her and reaches up to brush her hair back from her face.

"Narcissa, _please,_" I beg, but she isn't moving. I feel as though my eyes are burning and my mind is screaming and Severus is covering his face with a hand as he turns away. My head lowers to her stomach, finding the hollow curve of her body that cradles my head and blots the smoldering tears that I cannot help but shed.

No, no, no, this is not right. This is not my story, this is not my life, this is not what was supposed to happen! I wrap one arm around her waist and the other behind her shoulders and I press her to me. She is cold, so cold, and I wish nothing more than that I could get my cold mask back but it has been stolen from me.

There is nothing- no thoughts, no words, no hope. My mind is shattering again and Severus is kneeling next to me, trying to take my love from me. But no! She is my love, she is the only reason our son is alive, she is… she is so_ cold_. Severus takes her from my arms and arrays her on the couch and I can only stare as her body is rearranged by his hands.

He wraps his arms around my head as I fall against him, and there are strange sounds coming from my throat as he murmurs something. I grab at his robe front, clutching the material to my face as if it can somehow soothe my eyes. But nothing works- nothing will ever work again. How could I have done it!? How could I have been so loyal to that _monster? _That thing that made my kill _my wife?_

But suddenly there is silence, and Severus stops rocking me- _he was rocking me- _and I hear it.

"…_Lucius_…" a mere hiss of sound. I scramble away from my friend and crawl over to the couch, and I stare down into silver eyes as my wife looks for me.

"_Narcissa,_" I gasp her name, and slid my hands under her so she can sit up. Severus falls back, shocked, as I press my face into her hair and her hand reaches for mine. It is in silence that we sit there- frozen in our positions.

"…I thought… you'd… but Lucius, what did you do?" her voice is still faint but it is sending chills down my back and her hair is a balm to my eyes.

"It's the intent that fuels the magic," I respond softly as Severus calls for a house elf quietly to get the supplies we will need to make sure she is alright. "It's the intent and I never intended to… use that… curse on you."

And with her shining silver eyes gazing up at me, and Severus standing there looking like all his Christmases had come at once, and my son somewhere safe with that Potter brat all is right in my world.

* * *

Finally, all is right.

* * *

_okay- so there's an epilogue but that isn't going up until Monday._

_I hope you enjoyed the ride!_

_Leave a review, please._


	6. The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **We all bow down to J.K., Ruler and Creator of the Potterverse. Long may she live in peace and prosperity, with a staggering amount of people worshipping her for her mind and unutterable brilliance.

**Title: **I Swore.

**Chapter 6:** The Epilogue

* * *

_Three Years Later:_

I sat stiffly in my seat as the Wizengammot reconvened. It had been a long, long wait for this day, but finally it was here. Voldemort was defeated, the Death Eaters disbanded and imprisoned, and Harry Potter was the Saviour of them all.

I could barely smother the snort that threatened to escape from my throat. Though the brat had made it quite clear that he would support me in this trial, I was still not quite certain that he would not betray me. But no- he was immediately behind me, sitting next to my son, eyes sparkling with the knowledge of my 'innocence'. This time I _did _snort, but quietly, and no one heard. Or admitted to hearing it.

I have never in my life been 'innocent', my father had made sure of that. I had followed the Dark Lord willingly- right up until the point when he had made me kill my wife. Only after that did I turn to that interfering old fool for help. And I had only survived Dumbledore's machination's through Severus' force of will.

My childhood friend had vouched for me, standing firm behind me even as the other members of their precious 'Order' wanted nothing more than my death. But he knew what had changed me, he knew yet never told, and for that I would be forever grateful. It is bad enough to owe my limited freedom to the Boy-Who-Lived, it would be worse for the world to know I had completely lost control, though it may have only been for a limited frame of time.

As the old fools before me finally finish retaking their seats, I sigh. This is going to be humiliating.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, rise." My lips curled into a sneer even as I obeyed. I could not seem to help the instinctive urge to express my superiority, and I felt more than heard the Potter brat sigh.

"You are charged with willful endangerment of a minor, consorting with and abetting the enemy, treason, murder of Innocents and Muggles, and the use of the three Unforgiveables. How do you plead?"

I straightened my spine. "Guilty." No surprise there; and I wondered briefly what ace the Potter brat had up his sleeve that would get me out of the Dementor's Kiss, and the fool went on.

"In addition, you are charged with the cold-blooded murder of Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee Black. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

Bellatrix, Dolohov, Yaxley, and Rabastan looked at me from their seats as if I had finally gone insane. I smirked at them- _this _was not me insane. The Grand Mugwump of the Wizengammot had a disbelieving look on his face.

"We have the sworn testimony's of those, who under the influence of Veritaserum, watched the callous execution-style murder of your wife by your hand. Do you still wish to plead 'Not guilty'?"

I nodded, once. My representative, one 'Kingsley Shacklebolt' by name, shook his head as he watched me perjure myself. Or so he believed. He, after all, did not know everything. The old man shook his head, but dropped the matter. "Then the trial of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy has begun."

* * *

My trial continued over the course of the next three hours. I was vaguely surprised. In all the years I had followed the Dark Lord, I had never actually taken an account of my actions. Even Bellatrix managed to look astonished as she heard the peal of my crimes. Once the repetition of my misdeeds was finished, the court asked for one of my character witnesses to stand and come forward.

I watched, a sneer curling my lips again, as the Potter brat stood and made his way forward calmly. The silence that followed his action was lovely, as if these weak-willed idiots could not believe their Saviour was about to vouch for me. Potter took the stand, and in the reverent silence - my lips curled even further- he began.

"I have known Lucius Malfoy for ten years. He has been a constant thorn in my side, a pain in the arse, and sometimes a traitorous fool." _Well done, Potter,_ I congratulated silently, _you've managed to get me sent to the Dementor's. _He went on.

"The deeds he has committed in his life have certainly not been in the best of taste, but he has admitted to all of them. But what you may not know is that he has been a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a member for three years." The shocked gasps that echoed through the courtroom made me smirk, and the looks on my former associates faces were priceless. As the Potter brat went on I stared at them, _daring _them to do something.

They just glared at me, but a glint in Bellatrix' eyes made me smirk wider. She thought I did it to get free of the charges against me? A true smile curves my lips as I held the glare, and she frowned. She knows _nothing_.

The Potter brat finished his testimony in the same silence in which he had begun, and the Grand Mugwump regarded me carefully. I glared back, wondering what he would do. I had just been, for all intents and purposes, exonerated of all crimes by his Saviour. But he looked away as the brat walked off the stand, and said, "If there are any other character witnesses for the defense, please let them come forward now."

The silence that followed this announcement was broken by the creak of a door opening. I glanced over my shoulder, and smiled slightly as I saw a familiar blonde head making her way past the frozen crowds. She halted next to me, my Narcissa, and gave me one of her secret, beautiful smiles. She continued on to the witness stand, and the court seemed to hold its breath as she sat.

"State your name." The Mugwump's voice was shaky. I smirked. 'Not guilty', _indeed_.

"Narcissa Druella Malfoy, nee Black." Her voice was a balm to my soul after such a long separation, and her eyes smiled at me as she answered question after question, my prosecutors apparently having forgotten this was my trial.

"Were you not reported to have been killed by your own husbands hand?"

"Yes." Her voice was a perfect blend of respect and sarcasm. I turned my head slightly to observe Bellatrix, and smirked as I saw the confusion, fear, and disbelief warring on her face.

"How is it that you are alive?" My attention was returned to the trial, and I watched as Narcissa smiled at the old man. Her smile was the full, brilliant smile that could melt any heart, and it shocked the courtroom. They had never seen her thus.

"My husband never used the spell the Dark Lord was so fond of. The words may have been the same, but in magic, it is only the intent that matters. He would never have done such a thing." Though my reputation suffered a heavy blow from her words, my heart lifted as Narcissa smiled at me. I could not help but return the gesture, and the Mugwump stared as he saw the expression change my face.

Gone, I knew, was the arrogant mask that the world saw, replaced with the caring smile that only my wife- and, rarely, my son- ever saw. Though there was still the rest of my trial to go through, I knew that my fate had been sealed the moment I smiled at my love. That Potter brat certainly knew what he was talking about when it came to manipulating humanity.

* * *

I stood outside the courtroom, free- fully- at last. No longer was I bound to a crazy fool, no longer was I bound to an insane one, and the only people I cared about in the world were ranged behind me. I smiled secretly at my wife, and tucked her hand into the crook of my elbow as I escorted her down the stairs, Harry and Draco following closely behind.

We are free.

* * *

_Here ya'll go- the Epilogue, as promised. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review telling me whatcha thought about it._

_Speaking of thoughts- my sister has been begging me incessantly to type Narcissa's P.O.V. What do you all think of that, hmmm? Let me know, okay? And I'll see all of you lovely people soon, I'm sure._

_Ta ta for now,_

_Netrixie_

_p.s.: Legalesse provided free of charge by ManHattanWitch_


End file.
